


VID: Kansas

by purplefringe



Series: Clara Triptych [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video, Vienna Teng - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe
Summary: It's not regret, just an unexpected accounting of debts...A Clara vid for S9 of Doctor Who, to Kansas by Vienna Teng.





	VID: Kansas




End file.
